Call My Name
by saerusa
Summary: Seijuuro adalah nama panggilan yang ingin didengar oleh Akashi dari bibir Kuroko. Jika Kuroko masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan Akashi-kun, tidak akan ada kemajuan dalam hubungan yang sudah susah payah Akashi jalin. Akashi/Kuroko.


**Call My Name**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story of course belong to me.**

**Standard warning applied.**

**Akashi/Kuroko.**

* * *

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Akashi-kun?"

Selesai latihan untuk pertandingan di turnamen selanjutnya, Akashi dengan keringat yang masih menempel di badannya, menghampiri Kuroko yang kelelahan di bangku panjang berwarna coklat.

Kise berteriak kegelian; jari-jari Aomine dan Midorima tidak berhenti menggelitiki pinggang dan punggungnya. Aomine hanya sedikit iri dengan Kise yang terus menerus mendapat hadiah dari para penggemarnya—sedangkan Aomine sendiri belum pernah mendapat hadiah dari penggemarnya.

(walaupun Aomine sering bertanya dalam hati; apakah aku punya penggemar?)

Midorima sendiri ingin memberi pelajaran pada Kise yang sering mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Dimana ada Kise, pasti ada gadis-gadis berisik yang meneriakinya. Jadi dengan ini, Midorima berharap agar si model itu tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

(Oha-asa bilang, Gemini dan Cancer sama sekali tidak ada kecocokan dan Midorima percaya hal itu.)

Dan yeah, Murasakibara tidak punya masalah apapun selama masih ada makanan di lengannya.

(Aku, makanan dan minuman, adalah pasangan terbaik di dalam hidupku, karena itu Murasakibara hidupnya selalu tentram dan bahagia.)

Kuroko seperti biasa ada di ujung bangku, sendirian, berusaha berteman dengan handuk tebalnya yang berwarna putih. Akashi menyisir poni rambutnya yang sudah panjang, ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya.

Kuroko menatap Akashi lama dengan mata birunya yang besar dan terang.

"Kupikir karena panggilan itu memang cocok denganmu, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mengambil tempat di sebelah Kuroko, membuka botol Pocarinya. Akashi berpikir hubungan antara mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya dengan sebelumnya jika Kuroko masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun.'

"Memang ada masalah Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggeleng. Kuroko diam kembali, menyeka lehernya yang masih basah. Akashi memilih meneguk isi Pocarinya.

"Akashi-kun ingin kupanggil apa memangnya?" kata Kuroko pelan.

Dengan cepat, Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko. Handuk putih milik Kuroko terjatuh. Sebagai gantinya, Kuroko bisa merasakan telapak tangan Akashi mengusap pipinya pelan dan yang satunya lagi melingkari pinggangnya.

Kuroko bahkan sempat menahan napas beberapa saat karena dia lupa caranya bernapas.

Akashi menempelkan keningnya di kening Kuroko sehingga napas Akashi yang hangat bisa Kuroko rasakan menerpa di kulit putihnya. Akashi pun dapat mendengar dengan jelas debaran jantung Kuroko yang tidak beraturan.

"Menurutmu apa panggilan yang bagus untukku, hm?"

Semburat merah tiba-tiba menjalar di wajah Kuroko yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Kapten timnya memang bisa membuat Kuroko pergi dari apa yang namanya kesepian; Kuroko beruntung sekali.

Kuroko menatap Akashi gugup karena jarak antara mereka berdua sangat dekat atau karena tatapan Akashi yang mampu membuatnya merona.

"Akashi-cchi? Atau Aka-chin?"

Masih dengan posisi kening yang saling menempel, napas yang saling mereka rasakan, dan jarak keduanya yang begitu dekat, Akashi tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Kuroko masih berpikir panggilan apa yang cocok untuk Akashi.

"Kupikir karena kita sudah pacaran," hidung mancung Akashi tepat mengenai ujung hidung Kuroko, "Harusnya kau memanggilku Seijuuro-kun, Tetsuya,"

Bagi Akashi, tidak ada yang boleh memanggil nama kecilnya kecuali keluarganya dan Kuroko sendiri.

"Hh-mm," warna merah dari kedua bola mata Akashi begitu jernih, membuat Kuroko terpana, "Iya, Seijuuro-kun,"

Namanya semakin terdengar bagus ketika Kuroko mengucapkannya dengan gugup. Dengan begini, hubungannya dengan Kuroko ada sedikit kemajuan.

"U-um, Seijuuro-kun," masih dengan kening yang menempel, namun Akashi memejamkan matanya, "Apa kamu memang benar-benar mencintaiku?" Kuroko bertanya harap-harap cemas.

Akashi jarang memperlihatkan afeksinya terang-terangan kecuali sore itu; saat pulang sekolah dimana Kuroko mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya di kedai es krim. Akashi bersikap lembut, menyatakan bahwa ia ingin memiliki Kuroko, berkata bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. Kuroko masih ingat rasa ciuman mereka seperti apa; lembut, dan rasa vanilla yang begitu kuat. Setelah itu, Akashi bersikap seperti biasanya, lagi.

Sebuah kecupan hangat dirasakan Kuroko di bibirnya. Belum sempat Kuroko meresapi ciuman itu, Akashi sudah membuat jarak yang cukup untuk mengambil udara diantara mereka.

"Cari saja sendiri jawabannya, Tetsuya."

Akashi menyeringai; melepas rangkulannya dari Kuroko. Kise sudah tergeletak di lapangan tidak berdaya, Aomine memakan kue hadiah dari penggemar Kise, Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan oh, Murasakibara sudah memenuhi isi tong sampah di dekatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Seijuuro-kun!"

Kuroko tersenyum senang. Tanpa bertanya di tahu apa jawabannya. Kuroko hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Akashi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

(Akashi dan Kuroko sibuk dengan dunia mereka berdua.)

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n**: astaga cuman nulis fict beginian (pendek, nyaris geje) lamanya minta ampun... fict pertama di KnB wuehehe. Salam kenal semuanya ^_^ review please~


End file.
